All Ends Have a Beginning
by Indego
Summary: Okay...it's an AU & YAOI.....The 13 kingdoms are on the verge of war...how can the students of the Twilight Academy stop it....*VBG*


****

AN: LiCat: Uhm....well...a new Gundam fic......well it can become a series....

****

Catin: yea...and this one is also a AU.....and it's a little OOC I think.... (*cough*Alternative Universe*cough* Out Of Character*cough*)

****

LiCat: well I've just started watching GW.......

****

Catin: I like the other one better...............

****

Disclaimer:I don't own it..........clear?? you'll only get a half eaten chocolate bar if you sue............

****

Warning: in the future *G*1x2/2x1.....YAOI....do I have to spell it for ya?? No? Then don't complain when you find it then....

****

TWILIGHT ACADEMY: All ends have a beginning

CHAPTER 1

__

Time goes on like a wheel. Never caring about anything and continuously repeating itself like a broken record. You are born into this life and after a few turns of the wheel you disappear again, taken out of time by death. After a few decades did your life mean anything? Or was it just a tiny little sparkle from an endless flame. Death is the only thing you can be certain about in the blink of an eye you that you walk on this planet. Time and death are only everlasting things in life.

But love and hate then, a little voice whisper in the back of my mind. Those are just emotions given to human so their small life can have a purpose. Humans are the only creatures with emotions and they are the only ones with war, destruction and pure evil. And thus they are the only ones searching for a purpose. 

Every human being is searching for peace on some level, for the heart, the mind or human kind. But you will never find it as long as love and hate exists, because love and hate are the reasons for wars. Maybe you will only find it when Lady Death have taken you to your final destination. That my friend only time can tell. 

J.  
Principal   
Twilight Academy

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The young man was biting his thumb nail as he stared up at a sign swinging in the light evening breeze. He couldn't read the sign but he know what kind of house this was, he could smell it and he heard the people inside. According to the little picture the inn was called something with pigs.

Should he go inside? He hadn't eaten for two days now. The main reason for that was because he didn't have any money, only the dirty clothes he was wearing and his precious lute, well it wasn't actually _his_, he had stolen it. 

But not many inn keepers would give him food for a couple of songs, music wasn't appreciated anymore. After a couple of minutes debating with his stomach he decided that he could at least try again and pushed open the door.

The smell of people, food and warmth hit him and almost pushed him of his feet's. He didn't like small places and this place was way to crowded, but then again his stomach cried, he was hungry. He gazed around the room that he thought was small when it in reality was bigger then most inns north of the mountains.

He spotted some youngsters in his age in a corner but the rest of the population was male and middle-aged. The room had a fireplace and two small windows with some surprisingly clean curtains. The big bar was to the left with a couple of chairs already occupied, two large tables was taking up most of the space in the middle of the floor and after the walls they had put some small tables.

Two maids was rushing back and forth between the bar and the customers. He tried to get their attention but when he didn't succeed he grabbed a hold on one of them as she rushed by. The 15 year old long haired blonde girl looked up into two amazing violet eyes.

"What do you want? I'm busy...you have to wait for your turn!" as she talked he let go of her arm.

"I'm a minstrel and I wondered if I could talk to the Inn keeper, please." She sighed and looked at him from head to toe, he was a strange looking young man with cloths in black and a long braid. Didn't minstrels usually have colorful clothes?

"okay wait here...." he was about to thank her, but she had already disappeared. He sighed and looked around again. After a while of nothing he was about to go despite of his stomachs whining. He had just turned when he heard the young girl shout at him.

"you can talk to the keeper he is in the bar." He turned around again gazed over the crowed but she had already disappears into it so he headed for the bar. He pushed his way over to the bar and got a lot of angry glances on his way but finally he reached the bar and there he saw a fat bald man serving drinks to the people sitting there and handing out plates for the maids to serve. 

The man had a slight resembling to the pig on the sign outside and he didn't look friendly but on the other hand he looked kinda dumb. But a lesson the young man had learned early was that you couldn't judge a creature only by it's appearances.

"excuse me are you the keeper?" the old man just nodded and continued his work.

"um I wonder if I could maybe play a few songs for entertainment and get a plate of food?" the inn keeper gave a toothless smile.

"Play a song and then we'll see." The boy looked around, how should he begin? He couldn't even hear his own thoughts in this noise. But he didn't have to think any longer. The keeper called out with a loud booming voice clearly heard over the other peoples chatter.

"Boys be quiet we got a little entertainment here." All noises died down and all heads turned to the keeper and the light blonde teenager now trying to fight down a blush. 

"any requests?" the keeper asked and served someone their drink, No one said a word.

"okay then I'll have to make one....sing....'the sprite of the forest' to us" the young man took his lute from his back and struck a few chords, looked around at his audience. He could see looks of surprise, dispise and a loot more but that was all expected. As said there wasn't many minstrels in this time, not while the king was dying and the 13 countries was on the brick of war. He sighed, closed his eyes and then with a silk smooth voice he sang. 

The last chords faded and the boy looked up at his audience. After a few moments of silences a growing applause was heard.

"Do you know the song 'Ask the stars'?" the was asked when the audience had settled down again. By a blonde teenager sitting at the table in the corner.

"sure do...what kind of minstrel would I be if I didn't" the young minstrel said and gave the blonde a grin. He got them captured. He would get food today at least.

****

TBC-------------

AN: LiCat: sooooo watcha think??? Please review......

****

Kimo: noo please don't review....then she'll just continue it.....

****

Duo: I think you should give poor Kimo a vacation........he has started to give ya the wrong kind of advertisement......


End file.
